


After Party

by RedLeaderfic



Category: Lucha Underground
Genre: Celebrations, Episode Tag, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn Battle, Post-Match, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLeaderfic/pseuds/RedLeaderfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well how ELSE are they supposed to celebrate winning back the Trios Title?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Party

The shakes didn’t hit Ivelisse until they were already safe in the back and everything had time to sink in. Or what passed for safe anyway; Havoc dragged a weight set in front of the door to try to block it off, for all the good that would do if Catrina really wanted to get in. Ivelisse found a chair and fell into it, draping her title belt across her lap; Angélico just slumped down against the opposite wall, hugging his belt against his chest as he let out these big, broken sobs. 

Ivelisse was so relieved she hadn’t been the first to burst into messy tears in front of everyone. “Just look at this,” she said, pointing Angélico out to Havoc.

Havoc grinned, buckling his belt around his waist before walking over. “He cried the first time too, remember?”

“Pretty sure you started it that time,” she said.

Havoc didn’t bother with a comeback for that. He grabbed a handful of Angélico’s ridiculous hair and pulled him back to standing, taking the time to buckle Angélico’s belt around his waist for him before doing his best to kiss him right through the wall. 

Ivelisse turned her chair around, straddling and leaning against the back to better enjoy the view. Angélico’s whole body surged against Havoc, his long legs wrapping around Havoc’s waist and his nails digging into his back. “Starting to feel like you boys have done this before.”

“So what?” Havoc said, coming up for air for a second. “You’re the one who insists on being my ex.”

Even across the room and through the mask Ivelisse could tell Havoc was blushing. He was so easy sometimes. “Just don’t like not being invited to the party, that’s all.”

“Trust me,” Angélico said, already flushed and gasping and it killed Ivelisse to admit how great he looked like that, “you have always been invited to this party.”

She let out a long, exaggerated sigh. “Can’t you find some way to shut him up?”

Havoc laughed at that. “I can think of something,” he said, untangling the death grip Angélico had around him and pushing him down to his knees. Angélico’s pretty face lit up like it was Christmas, his mouth already open as Havoc started undoing his ring gear. Ivelisse started rolling her hips as Angélico went right to deep throating, his fingers digging into Havoc’s thighs. 

Havoc braced against the wall to keep from swaying right off his feet. He grabbed another handful of Angélico’s hair and the little whimper Angélico let out at that made Ivelisse admit defeat; she turned the chair around again and lounged against the back as she slid one hand down the front of her tights. She was already soaking wet and she didn’t bother keeping back the breathy moan when she touched her clit. She could feel Havoc’s eyes on her; he’d come once just from watching her get herself off, she had no idea how he was holding it together now. “Hey,” she said. “Bring him over here, let’s see if his mouth is good for anything else.” Angélico let out a muffled moan hearing that and she saw Havoc’s knees almost buckle. “And get him out of all that, he’s wearing way too much.”

While that was going on Ivelisse peeled off her own gear, shivering for a second when the air hit the sweat on her skin, then she settled back and stroked her clit again, just enough to keep herself stoked, not enough to come. Someone else was going to do the heavy lifting on that tonight.

Although getting to see all that lean muscle Angélico selfishly kept hidden under his hideous gear made it hard to stay disciplined. Not to mention that Havoc had stripped down too, presumably to keep from feeling left out, and Ivelisse had a sudden, forceful reminder of why she’d put up with him for so long. “Keep the belts on,” she said, draping her own over her shoulder. “We earned those.” She locked eyes with Angélico and beckoned him forward. “Now c’mere.”

She shivered when Angélico decided to do that by crawling on his hands and knees, keeping the steady eye contact the entire time. She heard Havoc let out a low, “Oh, Jesus” when Angélico licked her wet fingers without being prompted, his hands trailing over her breasts and down her thighs before settling himself on his knees in front of her. She pushed her hips forward as far as she could while still staying on the chair, spreading her legs as he stroked her clit with his fingers before going in with his tongue. Ivelisse rested her head on the back of the chair as he got her to the edge in seconds; she trailed her fingers through his hair to coach his rhythm and put all her effort into not letting this end too early.

She felt him shift and half opened her eyes to see Havoc getting into position behind him; he caught her eye gave her that grin that could always almost make her forget how much she hated him. “Brace,” she murmured to Angélico, winding his hair around her fingers. He just moaned, shuddering once when he felt Havoc pull his hips back, which did amazing things for her. His fingertips pressed into her hips as Havoc pushed his legs open and pushed his cock that first inch inside, making sure to take his time. Angélico tried hard to keep his rhythm steady but he was shaking too hard; finally Ivelisse tipped his chin up, saying “Okay, you get a breather.” She didn’t mind taking a break herself, especially since she had something so nice to watch while she caught her breath.

Angélico rested his head on her thigh, eyes wide and fingers drawing little circles on her hips as Havoc sheathed himself all the way in. Ivelisse traced one finger under his wet lips and along his jaw, feeling his while body rock as Havoc started moving inside him. “All right,” she said, leaning down to whisper into his ear, “back to work.”

Angélico nodded, needing two tries to get himself back into position and making Havoc swear helplessly at all the moving around. Ivelisse settled back again, shifting until she got the best possible angle. “Don’t you dare get him off first.”

“Doing everything I can to keep me from coming first,” Havoc said, sounding like it took everything he had to remember what order to put the words in. 

“You’re just going to have to suck it up.” She laughed when he swore at her; she didn’t think there was any chance either of them would beat her, she was already right there. She closed her eyes and let herself go, moaning as one final flick of his tongue sent the orgasm flooding through her. “I guess you are good for something after all,” she said when she could finally force words out, combing her hands through his hair. She picked his chin up again and crouched down in front of him. “Just this once,” she said. “Just because we won.” She watched that sink in for one long, delicious second before finally giving him the kiss he’d worked so hard for, feeling him shudder when that was just enough to push him into his own climax. Tasting herself on him was almost enough to make her come again too.

She eased back on the chair as Angélico moaned into her lap; Havoc pulled out and came over Angélico’s back without Ivelisse even having to ask him to. She gave him an appreciative look as he staggered back against the wall, sitting on the floor when his legs shook out from under him. “I love winning,” he said. “This is way better than what we did last time we won.”

“We’re getting better with practice.” She groaned, reality crashing back through her woozy haze. “We have to clear out before Catrina remembers she’s a sore loser.”

“There’s a motel a block away,” Angélico murmured. “We can pick things back up there.”

She would never admit it out loud but the way his accent got rougher when he was out of breath did all kinds of good things for her. “Didn’t you learn to shut up yet?”

“I need a lot of teaching.”

“You’re a hopeless case.” 

Angélico nodded that yes, he was, and Ivelisse laughed. “So what do you say?” she said, nodding over to Havoc. “We pack up and take this party elsewhere?”

“Don’t see anyone reason why not. Not every day we win the titles by beating up some zombies.”

“Sounds good to me,” she said, winding her fingers through Angélico’s hair again. “Let’s see how much this one can take before he taps out.”

And if he never did, well. That sounded like a pretty good party to her.


End file.
